


In the Dark

by Cambetaut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/pseuds/Cambetaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath blew upon the candle, making the small flame dance around as it tried to keep its grip on the wick, but soon the breath was too much, and the small light went out; casting darkness upon the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a tiny little thing, but I wanted to share it, because I like it, and I figured at least some other person might as well. (And yes, using the first sentence for the summary is probably most uncreative thing I think I've ever done, but I couldn't come up with anything better)
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts, and thank you for reading <3

His breath blew upon the candle, making the small flame dance around as it tried to keep its grip on the wick, but soon the breath was too much, and the small light went out; casting darkness upon the room. He turned to his companion, only a breadth of space between them, but neither breathed a word. They didn't touch, not yet, only absorbed the moment before them, thankful that they had once again managed to sneak out during the night unnoticed. The secrecy wouldn't really be necessary, as many seemed to suspect their relations, but neither would admit to it if asked, and they had never really discussed the matter. The little time they ever had alone was spent in each other's arms, and they wouldn't waste the it on words concerning others. 

It was only a few moments before a small hand reached up to caress a bearded cheek, and the face leant into the touch, starved for it. To each it seemed as if months had passed without the opportunity for such time alone, and they were all too eager to be rid of their clothes and in the embrace of the other, but one had stated their desire to take their time, to treasure the moment and each touch, not to rush as they often did. 

The small room they used was secluded, far away enough that none could hear them, even if they were to scream. There wasn't a single piece of furniture, only precious blankets and furs in the middle; their makeshift bed that was more than perfect to them. Slowly they found themselves on it, clothing being carefully removed as kisses and loving touches were pressed to exposed skin. Small kisses were shared between languid and thorough ones as they took their time to feel one another. 

When they finally came together, the top man stilled, marveling at the closeness he felt to his lover when inside him. This was what they lived for, these moments alone with each other; all cares cast aside while in this special room. Here there was no king and no burglar, there wasn't even a distinction between dwarf and hobbit; it was only two men who loved each other, unconditionally.


End file.
